mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Napalm Man/Basara-kun's version
On the surface, this may seem to be just a simple conversion from ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, but in fact, it has voice clips from Donald Trump, which isn't surprising given that this character was released on April Fools 2016. Like the source game, he doesn't quite play like a standard fighting game character and has a limited moveset, and while he may use the sprites from said game, his moves behave differently.'' ) |Image = File:BasaraNapalmManPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Basara-kun |Downloadlink = Basara no MUGEN Page |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Napalmman, referred to as Napalmman ver.Trump on his release thread on The Mugen Fighters Guild and the creator's site, is a character released on April Fools Day 2016, and has the voice of president Donald Trump. While he uses all six attack buttons, the , and buttons are used for the same purposes as the , and buttons, effectively making him play more like a three-button character. His moveset is taken from Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, and to a lesser extent, Mega Man: The Power Battle, and like said games, he does not play like a regular fighting game character and has only a few moves, and his moveset consists mostly of projectile attacks. While he appears to be based on Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, his moveset behaves differently from his moveset from said games. or makes Napalmman fire two Napalm Bombs, though they're fired in a lower arc and explode when they touch the opponent or the ground or when attacked instead of bouncing off the ground and walls, and the explosion has no hitbox. or makes Napalmman fire a missile, but unlike in the source games, it's not possible to fire the missile slightly lower and there's no delay before the missile starts moving forward. or makes Napalmman face the screen then fire five small missiles from each of his shoulders in a spread pattern which travel in a straight line; in the source games, he fires three missiles from each of his shoulders instead of five and they home in on the player. While Napalmman doesn't have any attacks activated with attack buttons other than these three, as he has no attacks that can be activated with directional input, he can attack while running as he has an attacking hitbox with infinite priority on him while running. None of his attacks can be used while crouching or airborne. Napalmman's damage output is unsually high, as his / and / deal 200 damage and his / move and running attack deal 100 damage, and in the case of his / and / moves, multiple projectiles can hit the opponents, causing massive damage. On top of that, all of his moves except for his / moves are very spammable, which allows for easy infinites and means Napalmman can K.O. an opponent in seconds, classifying him as a cheap character. Fortunately, the attacks can be blocked, though they still deal a small amount of chip damage. Napalmman has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default, mostly moving around and attacking at random, though any of his attacks can deal a lot of damage and he may end up K.O.'ing the player quickly by using attacks multiple times, so the player should block the attacks and defeat him quickly. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} / | |}} / | |}} / | |}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Trivia *According to the release thread, this character was made in a single day.Napalmman ver.Trump by Basara-kun released!! (AF Release) - The Mugen Fighters Guild Edits References Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Joke Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters made by Basara-kun Category:Characters made in 2016 }}